Starlight
by Moonangel24
Summary: The Starlights are leaving, but can three strong bonds of love make them stay? One-shot (I don't own Sailor Moon)


The day had finally come, the battle was over, the Starlights had their Princess back and the earth was at peace…..but there were a few hearts in turmoil. All the Inners (except Mamoru) were making there way up the stairs to the school rooftop with the Starlights and their Princess. They stood across from each other all lost in their own thoughts.

 **Ami**

I looked into those beautiful violet eyes and felt my heart ripping itself apart…...he was leaving. I knew this day would come but I never knew it would be this hard. Taiki was staring at me with a sad expression…...wait, shouldn't he be happy? He was going home with his Princess! "Make sure you come and visit!" I said acting as cheerful as possible with a fake smile spreading across my face. When I said that, I saw something flash across Taiki's face…...it looked like pain.

 **Taiki**

I felt my heart shatter when she said that, she didn't care that we were leaving. I looked into those lovely ocean blue eyes of hers and thought I could get lost in them…..and I never wanted to find my way out. However, I was snapped back to reality when I realized Ami's eyes were full of hurt…...she did care, and that gave me the strength to say "Of course" with a forced smile on my face. I wanted to run over to her and hug her when I saw her wince in pain…...I just broke her heart more.

 **Minako**

Those beautiful emerald green eyes, I don't care if he hated me, I loved him and I didn't care. If loving him meant heartbreak, then I gladly accept the pain. I gave a watery smile and said "You guys are welcome anytime!" I wanted to kick myself when my voice cracked on time but something distracted me when I saw him bite his lip…...and hold back tears.

 **Yaten**

I felt like crying when her voice cracked, sure at first I thought she was annoying but after hanging out with her so much, I fell in love with her ' _so this is how Seiya feels_ ' I thought to myself. I forced a smirk on my face and said "As long as you come see Kinmoku." Minako's sapphire eyes misted up with tears and I suddenly wanted to rip out my heart….I just made her heartbreak worse

 **Usagi**

Why did I have to be so stubborn? For the first time in years, I felt TRUE love and I threw it away for a destiny I didn't even want. Seiya was even better than Mamoru….he didn't lie to me, he didn't abandon me and her didn't love me because I'm some QUEEN! "Seiya you will always be in my heart" I said with a sad smile, I saw him blush a light pink "...as my dearest friend!" I added quickly….DAMN IT! I felt my heart disintegrate when obvious pain flashed across his face.

 **Seiya**

Wow, she was so dense…...it's one of the things I love about her, my Odango. I forced an exasperated look on my face and said "Oh come on!" but I instantly regretted when I saw her gorgeous crystal-blue eyes gloss over with tears but she tilted her head to the side…..pretending to be confused.

 **Normal P.O.V**

Kakyuu looked at her Starlights and grinned and turned her back to the earth senshi. "Well I should be going" she said. The Starlights went to transform but Kakyuu stopped them "No, you are staying here" The Inners and Starlights were dumbfounded to say the least. When at last they regained their voices, the Starlights began to protest but were silenced when Kakyuu raised her hand to stop them. "You have found love here and tearing you away from it is worse than even death" she said as she motioned towards Usagi, Minako and Ami (who were blushing bright red) "your break-up has been forgotten so you can return to your careers as pop stars" Seiya snapped out of his stupor and quietly asked "so you're telling us…...we can stay?". When she nodded, Usagi, Minako and Ami let out squeals of joy causing Mako, Rei and Kakyuu to laugh and the Star…..Three Lights to blush. "And by the looks of things, your feelings are returned" Kakyuu said while she laughed. The boys rushed over to the Inners and scooped up their loves in their arms. Seiya was shocked when Usagi didn't pull away but was even more shocked when she kissed him full on the lips. The Inners, Yaten and Taiki watched with wide eyes and dropped jaws and started shooting out a million questions when Usagi pulled away. "SHUT UP!" Usagi cried as her peers shut their mouths "Mamoru is cruel and vile and I don't love him….I love Seiya" Minako and Ami scooped Usagi up in a bear hug and Rei and Mako jumped up and down happily. While this was going on Kakyuu slipped away to head home with a final goodbye lacing the wind.

The group of kids had made their way to the park so they could watch the stars come out when they heard the most horrifying sound in the world….."USAKO!" Everyone looked around and saw a furious Mamoru storming up to them. Usagi scrambled to her feet and tried to run away but not even two steps away her wrist was caught in a fierce grip. When Usagi turned, she saw Mamoru's eyes filled with hatred and anger before he smacked her across the face. "YOU BITCH!" he screamed at her "I TOLD YOU TO MEET ME AT THE CROWN TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES AGO! I GO LOOKING FOR YOU AND FIND YOU WITH THIS BASTARD!" All the while, the Inners and Starlights were getting more and more angry and after the word 'bastard' Minako and Ami ran up to Mamoru and smacked him (Ami) and kicked him in the nuts (Minako). Ami froze as she smelled something radiating off Mamoru…..Jasmine perfume, Usagi's perfume was strawberry hibiscus, Ami glared daggers at him "You cheating skank!" she cried (surprising herself as much as the others) "you smell like Jasmine perfume and Usagi-chan wouldn't be caught DEAD wearing that!" Minako turned her angered gaze to Mamoru and sniffed before she wrinkled her nose "cheap Jasmine perfume" she added. Usagi looked at him angrily and shrieked "I WAS GOING TO BREAK UP WITH YOU LATER BUT IT LOOKS LIKE YOU ALREADY DID! **GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!** Mamoru took one look at her face and bolted, never to be seen by the Senshi again.

After that, Usagi, Minako and Ami snuggled up to their new boyfriends and watched the stars come out…..just like them, their future was looking bright.


End file.
